Golf is a game which has an enthusiastic following throughout the world. In addition to the selections of clubs ordinarily used by a golfer, golfers traditionally carry accessories such as umbrellas, additional sportswear dictated by the changes in weather, extra golf balls and the like. Accordingly, most golf bags are designed having a primary compartment for the reception of clubs and supplementary compartments or pockets for various accessories as mentioned. A complete golf bag carrying 16 golf clubs permitted under U.S.G.A. rules as well as accessories can be quite bulky and heavy.
Some golfers, due to the size and weight of the golf bag, prefer to play a round of golf utilizing a gas powered or electrically-powered golf cart vehicle. Other golfers prefer to walk the golf course in order to obtain the healthful benefit of exercise and to more fully enjoy the game. Golfers who prefer to walk the golf course are faced with the choice of carrying their clubs, which can become tedious and tiring, or transporting the bag, golf clubs and accessories on a cart of the type generally known as a pull cart.
Pull carts generally include a frame member with a pair of wheels, an elongated handlebar and a handle. The golf bag can be detachably secured to the frame. In improved versions of the golf carts, the carts are collapsible, generally having a pair of wheels which can be moved from a collapsed position adjacent to the frame to an extended position by means of arms or support members slidably or pivotally attached to the frame.
Most non-motorized golf carts are pulled or pushed by means of a single grip U-shaped or oval-shaped handle which is generally attached to the top of the handlebar often in a manner whereby the handlebar is telescoped or pivoted into a storage position during transport. Examples of this simple handle structure are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,455,030, 5,193,842 and 5,232,065. The problem with using this type of handle is that pushing or pulling of a golf cart creates unequal pressure on the back, shoulders and arms. In all too many cases, the golfer is subjected to discomfort and pain during or following his or her round of golf. Some attempts have been made to provide a double grip handle to alleviate the aforementioned problem. These handles are shown in U.S. Design Pat. Des. 186,428 as well as U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,681,341 and U.S. Design Pat. Des. 357,104. While the latter type of handles may offer some relief from the aches and pains caused by prior art golf carts, it remains desirable to provide an improved golf cart handle which will place equal pressure and reduce stress on the back, shoulders and arms of the golfer pushing or pulling the cart. It is also important to provide a golf cart handle which will not increase the storage and transport volume of the golf carts currently available.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the invention to provide a golf cart handle for use with a pushable/pullable golf cart.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a golf cart handle which is light-weight, durable and economical to manufacture.
It is another object of the invention to provide a golf cart handle which may be retrofitted on existing golf carts.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a golf cart handle which is manipulable using two hands or one hand.
It is yet a further object of the invention to orient a golf cart handle at an angle which will create equal pressure on the anatomy of the golfer pushing/pulling the golf cart.
In one aspect of the invention, a golf cart handle adapted to be gripped using one's hands comprises a central portion adapted to be mounted on the golf cart and a pair of laterally disposed wing portions, each of the wing portions being connected to the central portion at an angle such that each of the Wing portions extends outwardly, upwardly and rearwardly of the central portion. The central portion and the wing portions are each formed with an continuous, inner wall having a top segment merging with a bottom segment and defining a substantially elongated slot for receiving the fingers of one's hand. Each of the walls includes a scalloped formation along the bottom segment thereof. The central portion and each of the adjoining wing portions are formed with a notch for receiving the thumb of one's hand. Each of the wing portions is oriented at an angle in the range of 140.degree. to 150.degree. relative to the central portion. Each of the wing portions is joined to the central portion along a line which is displaced appropriately 60.degree. from a horizontal axis bisecting the central portion. Each of the wing portions extends downwardly from the horizontal axis bisecting the central portion at an angle in the range of 50.degree. to 55.degree..
In another aspect of the invention, a handle to be attached to the handlebar of a non-motorized golf cart adapted to be pushed and pulled using one's hands comprises a central planar portion adapted to be mounted on the frame of the golf cart, the central planar portion providing a first pistol style grip adapted to be gripped by one's hand. A pair of laterally disposed winged planar portions is angularly connected to the central planar portion, each of the wing planar portions providing a second pistol style grip adapted to be gripped by one's hand. With this construction, the golf cart is pushable and pullable using the first pistol style grip or the second pistol style grip.
In yet another aspect of the invention, a handle to be fixed to a pullable/pushable golf cart comprises a central portion adapted to be mounted on the handlebar of the golf cart, the central portion having a top wall and a bottom wall connected by a pair of sidewalls. The handle includes a pair of laterally disposed wing portions, each of the wing portions being angularly and fixedly attached to one of the sidewalls of the central portion, and each of the wing portions having a top wall and a bottom wall connected by a pair of side walls. Each of the central portions and the wing portions are formed with an aperture for receiving the fingers of one's hand to be wrapped about the bottom wall of the central portion or the bottom walls of the winged portions. Each of the bottom walls of the central portion and the winged portions are formed with notches for receiving the thumb of one's hand.
Still yet a further object of the invention resides in a handle to be fixed to a handlebar of a golf cart adapted to be pushed and pulled using one's hand. The handle comprises a central planar portion adapted to be mounted on the handlebar of the golf cart, the central planar portion having an interior and an exterior. The handle includes a pair of winged planar portions diverging from the plane of the central portion, each of the wing portions having an interior and an exterior fixed to the exterior of the central planar portion. At least the interiors of the winged planar portions have aperture means for locating and retaining the fingers of one's hands. The exteriors of the central planar portion and the winged planar portions have notch means for locating and retaining the thumbs of one's hands. The interior of the central planar portion includes further aperture means for locating and retaining the fingers of one's hand.
The above and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from the following description, claims and drawings.